dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace
Ace (still Ace in the Japanese version) is Rex Owen's faithful Carnotaurus. He is voiced by Seiko Tamura in the Japanese version. His species is Rex's favorite dinosaur. Statistics Arcade *Species: Carnotaurus *Name: Ace (エース Ace) *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 450 *Types: **Super Blitz (Japanese 2007 series & promo edition; Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Defense (Japanese Happy Set Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: DinoTector Ace, Super Ace Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, his card was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions but can be used in English machines. *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (AN02-竜; Super Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (AN08-竜; Super Blitz Type) **Shogakukan's 2nd Grade Primary School magazine promo edition (AN16-竜; Super Crisis Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition (Combined Card CC-02; combined with character Rex and 3 moves: Biting Wind, Cyclone & Sonic Blast; Tie Defense Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (AN02-龍; Super Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN08-龍; Super Blitz Type) AceJap.jpg|Ace arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) AceJapback.jpg|Backflip of Ace arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Ace Card 4.png|Ace arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Ace (Carnotaurus)_card.jpg|Ace arcade card (Promo card of Japanese Shogakukan primary school 2nd-grade student magazine) Acepromoback.jpg|Backflip of Ace arcade card (Promo card of Japanese Shogakukan primary school 2nd-grade student magazine) Img 2 (1).jpg|Backflip of Ace arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition) AceTai.jpg|Ace arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) AceTaiS23rd.jpg|Ace arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) AceTaiS23rdback.jpg|Backflip of Ace arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 2-3, 5, 7-9, 11-14, 16-19, 25-32, 34, 37, 39-46, 48-52, 54-55, 58, 60, 62-70, 72-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Terry, Carcharodontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Tank, Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Allosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Chomp), Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move), Torvosaurus (with Chomp), Megaraptor, Gojirasaurus, Deinonychus, Afrovenator, Lexovisaurus, Genie (with Chomp), Gigas (with Chomp and Spiny), Maximus (with Chomp and Paris), Armatus (with Chomp and Paris), Brontikens (with Chomp and Paris) *Altered Forms: DinoTector Ace *Other: He is Rex's partner and main dinosaur, and one of the second two D-Team dinosaurs. He is named "Ace" because it means "number one" and he's Rex's first dinosaur. He is very fast and stronger than he looks. He is afraid of water, even when full-size, and normally refuses to approach it even if needed for a battle. Move Cards ;Cyclone :A tornado descends onto Ace, surrounding him with wind and boosting his ramming and throwing power! This is his original Move Card, found with is card, as well as his most-used one. He twice used it to suck up a large amount of water, turning his attack into a "Hurricane" (a giant water tornado). ;Ninja Attack :Ace runs forward and creates duplicates of himself, all of which jump up and land around his opponent, running in a circle around them; then, the Ace and his duplicates dash from one side to the other, slamming the opponent, the hits quickly becoming faster and faster! It was acquired from the reclaimed card-folio, and was first and often used to defeat Tank when the full D-Team/Alpha Gang teams face each other. ;Mayfly :Ace races forward and vanishes in a blur, zooming around his opponent before zipping in and slamming them repeatedly at blinding speed! It was obtained after Allosaurus's defeat, and was only used to defeat Terry and Tank in Santa Saurus!. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Thunder Bazooka/Cyclone Fusion Move) :Chomp and Ace charge in a line as a wind tunnel forms around them; Chomp leaps and spins like in Thunder Bazooka, gathering electricity and wind around his body before slamming and drilling into their opponent! It was the first identified true Fusion Move, though not the first attack fusion. It defeated Seth's altered Saurophaganax and was the first attack to break Spectral Armor (Torvosaurus'). ;Ultimate Wind :While wearing DinoTector Armor, a burst of wind from the ground strengthens Ace, before he runs forward and jumps to create a cone of wind around him, flying forward and hitting his opponent with it! Provided by Dr. Z along with the Element Boosters, it was first used against Megaraptor and last used against Brontikens. ;Biting Wind :With tornadoes raging around Ace, a storm of spinning crescent wind blades shoot out from behind him! Likely provided by Dr. Z, it was only used to blow away the lava from a volcano eruption in Elements of Surprise. ;Hurricane Beat :A pair of tornadoes merge around Ace's opponent, lifting and suspending them in the air; Ace then jumps over and kicks them repeatedly and rapidly in the face, then flips back and knocks them away with a swing of his tail! It was obtained after defeating Sheer's Megaraptor. ;Sonic Blast :Ace charges and shoots a swirling burst of wind from his mouth at his opponent, blasting them back! Its first usage showed him blasting into the sky in a tornado before rocketing down again to deliver the attack, but this part seemingly added nothing to the result and was never seen again. TCG *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 700-800 (Ace), 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Ace), - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Ace), 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Codes (Ace): DKTB-090/100, DKAA-089/100, DKBD-089/100, DKDS-089/100, DKTA-089/100, SAS-083/100, DKJC-???/100 *Card Rarities (Ace): Common *Card Codes (Battle Mode): DKTB-089/100, DKAA-090/100, DKBD-090/100, DKBD-100/100 *Card Rarities (Battle Mode): Gold Rare (DKTB, DKAA), Silver Rare (DKBD), Colossal Rare (DKBD) *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, his larger forms, Battle Mode and Dinotector, can only be summoned by being placed on his smaller form. *Abilities: ;Slash (Ace (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Ace (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Hitter (Ace (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Ace (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Boost: Lightning (Ace (DKBD)) :If you have a Lightning Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;On (Ace (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Ace (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Assistance (Ace (DKTA)) :Wind Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Assistance (Ace (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Wind Super Moves. ;Whirlwind (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. ;Loyal (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Ace TCG Card.jpg|Ace TCG card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Ace TCG card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 4-DKDS.jpg|Ace TCG card (DKDS) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Ace TCG card (DKTA) wi1ace1083-100-ace.jpg|Ace TCG card (SAS) (French) DKJC Ace TCG card.png|Ace TCG card (DKJC) (Thai) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKBD) DS Game *Attribute: Wind *Other: Ace can be accessed in the DS Game by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax if the player is Rex. Anime Dinosaur King In Battle at the Pyramids, his card, along with Cyclone (and Paris), was found in Alberta, Canada, by Dr. Owen at a fossil dig, and was immediately shipped to the D-Lab. He was first summoned by Rex after teleporting to Egypt to help Max and Chomp fight the Alpha Gang and wild Spinosaurus (now under their control); he managed to defeat Spiny with Cyclone. He was called "Ace" because it means "number one", and he was Rex's first dinosaur. His chibi form was introduced to Mrs. Taylor as a "dog", and he lived in Max's house with Rex. He becomes the second most-used dinosaur after Chomp and managed to defeat a number of dinosaurs throughout the season. He acquired his second Move, Ninja Attack, from the card-folio Jonathan had after retrieving it from the Alpha Gang, and took Mayfly after besting Allosaurus, being the only D-Team dinosaur to not use a Normal Move. He is easily the fastest dinosaur of the D-Team and even all main dinosaur, as seen in Alpha Bets It All by racing Suchomimus and Spiny, and manages to dodge hits from Tail Smash and Shockwave, both of which were thought unavoidable, and avoided Mayfly with Ninja Attack. Although he is not as powerful as Chomp, he has beaten his fair share of powerful opponents like Carcharodontosaurus and Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, both of which had an Element advantage over him, and managed to perform the first Fusion-ish Move, combining Cyclone with a large volume of water. He is, however, afraid of water, which was shown first in Maui Owie!, where he refused to help Styracosaurus when battling at the beach. In All Fired Up! and Falls Alarm!, he manages to briefly overcome his fear to help Rex and defeat the rampaging dinosaur, but was shown to still have it later in A Kyoto Caper. In One Final Move, he and Chomp were instructed how to form a Fusion Move by Dr. Z, merging Cyclone and Thunder Bazooka into Thunder Storm Bazooka to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax. In the finale, he was summoned as part of the crowd to help to defeat the Black T-Rex, using Cyclone as part of the Super Fusion Move that defeated it after three hits. After that, he and the other dinosaurs were taken back to the future on the Backlander with Rex, the Alpha Gang, and the Ancients… Mesozoic Meltdown …but were forced to return to the present by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates, reuniting Ace and Rex with the D-Team. When the timeship flew uncontrollably to the Late Cretaceous Period trying to follow the Pirates, he was summoned alongside Paris to stop the Alpha Gang from summoning Spiny and Tank to capture wild dinosaurs. This season, he acquires a total of 4 new Move Cards, three made by Dr. Z to battle the Space Pirates, and Hurricane Beat stolen after defeating Megaraptor. He and Chomp managed to defeat the first Spectral Armor dinosaur without armor themselves by using Thunder Storm Bazooka. In Dinosaurs of the Caribbean, he first uses his DinoTector Form to battle against Edmontonia, but it takes until a later fight to use Ultimate Wind and beat Megaraptor, the only main dinosaur to have this delay. Despite not being the star player that Chomp was, again taking second spotlight, in some situations he was shown to be better than Chomp. He defeated Megaraptor and Gojirasaurus, who had nearly defeated Chomp, thanks to his Wind Moves, and he even defeated Lexovisaurus, the only low-rank dinosaur that defeated Chomp this season. He was even able to do well against Secret Dinosaurs: he was fast enough to land a hit on Seth's Cryolophosaurus, though not defeat it, also defeating Sheer's Deinonychus trio twice, a feat that had taken all three D-Team dinos against Dr. Z's trio. Still, he was sometimes beaten, falling to Yangchuanosaurus, Anhanguera (summoned by Pachyrhinosaurus), and once to Armatus. With the other main dinosaurs, he took part in the final battle against the Dark Pterosaur in his DinoTector Armor, using Sonic Blast as part of a Fusion Move to punch a hole in it, then in a combo attack to defeat Armatus and Maximus, and using Ultimate Wind to help to defeat Brontikens. However, because he'd been summoned by Seth's copied Stones to take part, he was forever locked from being summoned as a chibi again. He appeared again with Rex in the Space Pirates' ship after all the dinosaurs were rescued. He and the other dinosaurs were again taken back to the future, with Rex, the Ancients, and the Alpha Gang, this time on the Space Pirate Ship. Trivia *Rex's arcade comments: **Original: 鬼のような角がすごくクールな恐竜なんだ。スピードのあるこうげきならエースにまかせて。 **Translation: The horny horns make him a cool dinosaur. Leave the speed attack to him if you want. *In the English version, Ace is voiced by Eric Stuart, the same man who voices Dr. Z. This is quite obvious in episode 75; when Ace is scared by a dragonfly, he screams and it sounds exactly like Dr. Z. *He is the fastest main dinosaur, with Spiny coming in second (as seen in Alpha Bets It All). *Ace was the first main dinosaur of the D-Team to be defeated by the Alpha Gang, in his case by Terry in episode 3 (Chomp had only previously returned to his card from exhaustion after defeating Terry). *Ace is afraid of water, only briefly overcoming this fear in All Fired Up! and Falls Alarm! because he needed to to save the day. *Ace is the only main dinosaur who was not defeated by a dinosaur of his own Element (although Majungasaurus nearly beat him with Mayfly in Desperately Seeking Spartacus). **He also never defeated a dinosaur of the Element weak to his, Grass: he was interrupted by Spiny while fighting Altirhinus, and he only threw Lanzhousaurus into a wall with Cyclone but did not defeat it. Neither was he defeated by a dinosaur of that Element. **Ace is the only main dinosaur who never uses a Normal or Assist Move Card. **He is also the only main dinosaur who didn't use his Ultimate Move against the first dinosaur he faced in his DinoTector Armor. *Despite the fact that he isn't as strong as Chomp, he managed to defeat some dinosaurs that beat Chomp (such as Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Allosaurus, and Lexovisaurus), though he was also defeated by some dinosaurs that Chomp then defeated (such as Megalosaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, and Pachyrhinosaurus). *Ace is one of the few dinosaurs whose anime card doesn't match their picture in NagoyaTV. *Similar but less extreme than Chomp, the arcade models for Ace and a generic Carnotaurus differ slightly in color, with Ace being a more purple shade and Carnotaurus being more solidly grey. *Ace is also the only main dinosaur of the D-Team to never defeat the 3 main Alpha Gang dinosaurs at once (Chomp defeated all of them with Electric Charge in Double or Nothing and Paris defeated all of them with Big Foot Assault in The Big Apple Grapple). He was however able to defeat both Terry and Tank with Mayfly in Santa Saurus!. Gallery Ace 1.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 1) Ace 2.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) Ace.jpg|Chibi Ace Ace Cyclone.JPG|Ace using Cyclone against Carcharodontosaurus (episode 5) Ace (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Ace summoned with DinoTector Armor Ace nagoya.jpg|Ace on NagoyaTV ace11.jpg|Ace's chibi mode in the arcade ace12.jpg|Ace during transformation ace13.jpg|Ace's arcade introduction D3FD2574-BFD8-47B2-92B9-E8571CCAB26A.png|Ace vs. Carnotaurus arcade color schemes Dinosaur-king-ace-picture_115560.jpg|Chibi Ace wallpaper Ace_Wallpaper.jpg|Full-size Ace wallpaper Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames